Together Again
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Summary: Pemuda itu membetulkan posisinya. "Aku ingin pulang," ucapnya pelan. "Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi."/maybe OOC/


Together Again

Language: Indonesian

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The original owner is Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Pemuda itu membetulkan posisinya. "Aku ingin pulang," ucapnya pelan. "Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi."/maybe OOC/Dedicated for SasuSaku fan day/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

* * *

Klang.

Klang.

Suara benda metal yang beradu dapat terdengar hampir dari seluruh penjuru. Agak sulit melihat benda apa yang saling mengadu itu lantaran pergerakan para pemiliknya yang begitu cepat dan lihai bergerak kesana kemari.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam kembali bertemu di udara, setelah sebelumnya bayangan itu beradu di antara pepohonan berbatang berlumut yang menjulang tinggi.

Suasana di antara rimbunnya dedaunan pohon yang saling berhimpitan itu, mulai berubah sedikit redup ketika iring-iringan awab hitam datang dan menghalangi sinar matahari siang itu.

Suara itu terasa semakin menjauh. Dari posisi pertamanya di tengah hutan, kini, dengan cepat suara itu berpindah sampai hampir ke tepi hutan. Bayangan hitam kembali muncul, tepat di atas sungai berair jernih yang mengalir.

Dengan pandangan sekejap, bayangan itu pecah menjadi dua. Di udara, dua figur terlihat menjauhi satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka menapakkan kakinya ke pinggir sungai, sementara yang satunya ke bagian sungai yang lainnya.

Dengan menapaknya kaki mereka, kedua figur itu saling mengatur nafas yang sempat hilang. Pandangan mata mereka saling mengawasi satu sama lain, tidak ingin secara tiba-tiba salah satu menyerang.

"Sudah menyerah kau rupanya?" tanya seorang berkulit biru, yang memanggul sebuah pedang berukuran besar. Terdapat sedikit cipratan darah pada muka pedang yang bergerigi itu.

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Katana yang digenggamnya mengarah, dengan mata pisaunya yang lurus ke depan. Tetesan darah yang masih kental juga mewarnai benda metal itu.

"Hei! Jawab aku, Uchiha bodoh! Aku tidak suka orang yang mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya!" teriak seorang berkulit biru itu penuh amarah.

Seseorang di depannya hanya menyeringai. "Hn. Shinobi macam apa yang hanya besar mulut?" tanya orang itu.

Desisan amarah dapat terdengar dari figur berkulit biru itu. Genggamannya pada pedang besar itu semakin kuat. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak satu sama lain. Sementara, lawannya hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, seakan kemenangan sudah di tangannya.

"Adik dan kakak sama saja omongannya. Hm, rupanya sekarang kakakmu tercinta itu sudah mati, ya? Sedihnya membunuh orang yang telah membelamu mati-matian," sosok pria berkulit biru itu berkata dengan nada mengejek.

Bola mata onyx tanpa ekspresi itu, dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah darah. Tiga tanda koma berputar dengan liar di bagian tengahnya. Ia memandang tajam, siap menenggelamkan lawannya itu dalam sumur kematian tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ia kendalikan. Rasa sakit di bagian bernama hati, seakan menyulut kemarahan yang ia pendam, serta rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi," desis sang Uchiha itu dengan gigi gemeretak.

Dengan diburamkan oleh amarah yang sudah memuncak, ia menerjang lawannya itu dengan kecepatan sempurna. Pria berkulit biru itu baru menyadari kalau ia sedang diserang, ketika tiba-tiba katana bermata tajam itu menembus bagian perutnya.

Pria berkulit biru yang merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu terlempar agak jauh ke belakang. Punggungnya berinteraksi dengan batang pohon besar, dengan kekuatan yang lumayan dahsyat.

Jubahnya seketika menjadi berat, seiring dengan cairan merah kental itu meresap, memasuki setiap jahitan kainnya. Terdapat genangan berair merah di sekitarnya.

Sang Uchiha memperhatikan dalam diam. Noda darah pada katananya itupun bertambah. Pandangannya hampir menunjukan tidak ada ekspresi di dalamnya. Langkahnya perlahan membawanya mendekat kepada figur yang tengah terengah-engah itu.

"Ucapkan permintaan matimu," desis bocah Uchiha itu, dari jarak beberapa langkah dari anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Tidak perlu! Karena kau yang akan mati!" sanggah pria berkulit biru itu.

Sebuah seringai sadis tergambar di wajah sosok berpakaian putih itu. Terdapat sedikit cipratan merah, ditambah luka memanjang di bagian pipi kanannya.

Ia mulai mengangkat katananya, siap untuk mendorong nyawa yang bersemayam itu keluar. Pola tiga koma itu mulai berubah bentuk.

Ujung katana itu mengkilat terkena cahaya matahari. Sebelum mata tajam itu menancap, suara berisik di belakangnya, tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Sasuke!"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu. Disana, tampaklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar, terlihat baru mengalami sebuah pertarungan.

Matanya yang kembali berubah warna, memperhatikan sosok lain yang berada di belakang punggung pria besar itu. Tanpa ia sadari, pandangannya melembut walau sedikit.

"Aku menemukannya. Ia tidak terluka, hanya tidak sadarkan diri," ujar pria bertubuh besar itu.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Bawa dia ke tempat yang jauh dari sini, Juugo. Aku menyusul nanti," katanya.

Pria bertubuh besar yang dipanggil Juugo itu mengangguk. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang tengah berdarah, menyender pada batang pohon. Ia tersenyum sendiri, seakan mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh bocah Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Aku akan menjaganya sebisaku."

Uchiha itu mengangguk, dan mengawasi ketika Juugo kembali berlari. Lalu, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali mengangkat katananya.

Dan, dari kejauhan, suara teriakan kesakitan yang amat sakit dapat terdengar.

* * *

"Sa-sakit…" sebuah erangan kesakitan meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis seorang gadis.

Dibukanya mata lelah itu dengan perlahan. Rasa pusing di kepalanya, memaksanya untuk tidak segera beranjak dari posisinya kala itu. Dengan refleks, tangannya mengangkat dan memijat pelan kepalanya.

Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ia masih tetap berada di hutan. Namun, ia tidak tahu siapakah partnernya kala itu.

Dengan waspada, ia mendelik dengan tajam kearah suara baru yang mengisi indera pendengarannya. Jemari di tangan kanannya mulai menelusuri kantung kecil berisi kunai, dan mengeluarkan satu dari dalamnya.

"Siapa disitu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Keringat mulai membasahi peluhnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah, seseorang mungkin akan menyerangnya, dan sialnya dia dalam keadaan sakit. Kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, apalagi untuk membantunya bangun.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin besar. Tanpa ia sadari, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Kunai yang dipegangnya, terasa tidak mantap dalam genggamannya.

Dan kemudian, sosok itu akhirnya muncul.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sakura-san. Ini kubawakan air untukmu," seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menghela nafasnya. Kunai yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, ia masukkan kembali ke dalam kantung berwarna coklat muda, yang melilit di bagian paha kanannya.

Sosok besar itu lalu berjalan dengan perlahan, mendekati dimana gadis muda itu beristirahat. Ia duduk, tidak seberapa jauh di depannya, lalu menyodorkan air yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Terima kasih, Juugo. Oh iya, dan lain kali, panggil aku Sakura saja," katanya tersenyum.

Juugo mengangguk. "Maaf. Itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untukku," katanya, membalas senyum sang kunoichi berambut merah muda itu.

Lelaki itu lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon yang lainnya, membiarkan kunoichi muda itu untuk beradaptasi, setelah sadarnya ia.

Sakura menyibakkan kain yang menyelimutinya itu, dan meraih kantung berisi minuman dan sedikit makanan pemberian Juugo. Sebentar, ia melihat penampilannya, sembari menelan air sejuk itu.

Baju yang bermodel mirip Yukata dengan panjang sedengkul itu sudah diwarnai dengan robekan-robekan kecil. Memang, itu tidak terlalu parah, tapi baginya itu sangat disayangkan.

Baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah, dan kain menyerupai rok yang berwarna merah muda miliknya dulu, sudah hilang entah kemana. Sekarang, hanya tinggal celana pendek yang berwarna hitam miliknya yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

Suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan dapat terdengar. Juugo, yang semula matanya terpejam kini membukanya dan memperhatikan sekitar. Ia dalam posisi siap menyerang, walaupun ia sedang setengah berbaring kala itu.

Sakura kembali mengeluarkan kunainya. Walaupun sebagian otot tangan dan kakinya terasa beku, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria yang telah menolongnya itu bertarung sendiri, jikalau itu adalah musuh yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Kunoichi muda itu makin mempertajam instingnya, sementara pria bertubuh besar itu menyipitkan matanya. Menunggu waktu yang kira-kira tepat untuk menyerang.

"Ini aku, Juugo," ujar sebuah suara dari dalam semak-semak. "Chakra berjagamu bagus juga."

* * *

"Kita pergi kemana, Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak, dengan gigi menyerupai ikan hiu yang berjalan di depan kelompok itu.

Kelompok kecil yang beranggotakan 3 orang shinobi dan 2 orang kunoichi itu tengah melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Beberapa ranting yang mencuat menghalangi jalan, dengan segera terpotong dan jatuh ke tanah, ketika terkena kibasan pedang milik pria berambut perak itu.

Tepat di belakangnya, seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata yang membingkai matanya, terlihat sedang menggerutu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, sementara ia berjalan tanpa satu alas kaki.

"Penjahat sialan! Bisa tidak sih, tidak mengambil sepatuku? Dasar bodoh!" rutuknya dengan suara yang agak ia pelankan.

"Carilah sebuah penginapan, Suigetsu."

Pria yang dipanggil Suigetsu itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Juugo. Aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemimpin kami?"

"Aku yang memberitahunya, Suigetsu. Diam dan cepat cari penginapan," perintah 'ketua' mereka yang sebenarnya.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi bosan. Ia tidak berani bermacam-macam saat itu, karena ia tahu kalau ketuanya itu sedang dalam emosi labil. Bisa-bisa, ia dapat berakhir seperti seorang anggota Akatsuki yang ia temui sebelum ini.

Dengan luka fatal pada bagian perut, dan sengatan listrik yang tinggi. Seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan darah, dan pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa kesakitan yang teramat sakit.

Pria yang berjalan di belakang Karin, bernama Juugo, berjalan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Pandangannya memperhatikan lantai hutan yang penuh dengan daun-daun coklat dan ranting-ranting kecil yang patah.

Sementara itu, di belakangnya berjalanlah seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda, dengan busana hitam, kecuali dengan pita penghias bajunya yang berwarna merah. Satu tangan memegangi bagian perutnya dimana sebuah goresan berada.

Bagian bajunya yang terobek di bagian itu memperlihatkan lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Dengan mengatur chakra penyembuhnya ke bagian luka itu, ia hanya tinggal beristirahat dan dapat menyembuhkan luka itu dengan sempurna.

Sentuhan dingin tiba-tiba membuat gadis itu agak terlonjak. Ia berbalik, dan menemukan tatapan serius dari bocah Uchiha yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"Beritahu aku tanaman yang dapat menghasilkan racun mematikan," katanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya dalam ekspresi setengah terkejut. "O-oh. Cari saja sebuah bunga dengan mahkota ungu kebiruan. Cukup satu tangkai, dan itu dapat membunuh seekor gajah sekalipun," jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku melihatnya. Biar ku ambilkan untukmu."

Sebuah tangan menariknya, ketika Sakura menyibakkan ranting yang menutupi jalannya. "Jangan. Biar aku saja. Kau ikutlah dengan Juugo, dan jangan keluar sampai aku datang ke kamarmu."

* * *

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, ketika didengarnya suara ketukan keras dari arah kamar sebelah. Kunoichi bernama Karin itu sepertinya tidak akan membiarkannya istirahat.

Setelah pembagian kamar di meja penyewaan kamar, kunoichi negara bunyi itu terus saja memandang iri kearahnya, lantaran Juugo memberitahu mereka untuk membiarkan Sakura tidur satu kamar dengan ketua mereka.

Dengan pembagian kamar yang seperti itu, Sakura sudah dapat menebak dengan cepat, kalau Karin akan sekali lagi mendelik tajam kearahnya. Maka, dengan tanda dari Juugo, ia berlari, menyambar kunci dan segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Tentu saja, sebelum Karin sempat menyerangnya.

Kunoichi muda itu menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa berwarna coklat muda yang lembut, dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas sebuah bantal berbaju putih.

Sebuah ketukan halus menyadarkannya. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Juugo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria bertubuh besar itu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih telah menyembuhkanku dengan chakra-mu itu berkali-kali. Sungguh, itu sangat membantu," katanya.

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Juugo? Apa kau akan―"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," potong pria itu, dan kemudian sosoknya menghilang dengan satu kedipan mata.

Sakura melongo. Ia masih terpaku di depan pintu. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke, jika salah satu anggotanya pergi.

Sepertinya, hari itu adalah hari paling aneh yang pernah ia lalui.

"Apa kau akan menghalangiku terus disitu, atau membiarkanku masuk?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat, Sakura tersadar dan berpindah, mempersilakan Uchiha muda itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar berdinding putih bersih itu.

Ia membiarkan Sasuke yang menaruh katananya menyender pada dinding, dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, lalu membawa tubuhnya ke sofa dan kembali berbaring.

Suara air yang mengucur dapat terdengar. Hm, sudah ia kenal dari dulu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki yang selalu menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Sakura.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Suara Sasuke mengagetkannya. Kunoichi muda itu membuka matanya yang tadi sudah setengah terlelap. Satu tangan bergerak, dan memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

"Tidur. Memang apa lagi?" Sakura balas bertanya.

Ia terduduk, dan menatap Sasuke dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Mau tidak mau, ia menelan ludah.

"Jangan bercanda. Tidurlah di atas tempat tidur," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Biarkan aku tidur disini," tolak Sakura halus.

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya. "Lalu? Tempat tidur ini kan besar," katanya mendesak. "Cepat pindah, atau aku sendiri yang memindahkanmu," katanya sembari berjalan mendekat kerah Sakura.

Sepasang mata emerald itu membulat. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sekarang Uchiha muda itu sedang berjalan kearahnya, dengan rambut setengah basah, dan tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutup tubuh bagian atasnya.

Dengan panik, Sakura melempar bantal kearah Sasuke. "Hei!"

Ia bangun, lalu dengan cepat berpindah ke atas tempat tidur. "Lihat, aku sudah pindah kan?! Sekarang, tolong pakai bajumu, Sasuke," pinta Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah seringai kecil tergambar di wajahnya. "Hn, terserahlah."

* * *

"Hei, apa kau sudah tidur?"

Sakura menoleh ke samping, dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah memandang ke langit-langit dengan matanya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi mengantuk.

"Belum," jawab Sakura pendek.

Entah kenapa, tapi kejadian tadi membuatnya tidak terserang kantuk sama sekali. Bayangan seorang Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada benar-benar membuat wajahnya memerah.

Gadis itu turut melayangkan pandangannya pada langit-langit. Cahaya penerang di ruangan itu hanya tertinggal sebuah lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Sakura…" nama itu begitu indah, ketika meluncur keluar dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Ya?"

"Aku… tidak tahu cara untuk mengatakan ini tapi…"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ditunggunya Uchiha muda itu untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Suara jangkrik diluar menunjukkan betapa sunyinya situasi kala itu.

Pemuda itu membetulkan posisinya, sehingga kini tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Aku ingin pulang," ucapnya pelan. "Aku ingin bersama denganmu lagi."

Nafas gadis itu tercekat di tenggorokannya. Matanya dengan segera menjelajahi wajah pemuda itu, tersirat sedikit ekspresi sedih dan kesepian disana. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak, menyentuh luka memanjang pada pipi pemuda itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya halus.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Di lain pihak, ia semakin menempelkan wajahnya lebih jauh kearah sentuhan halus gadis itu. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban bisu atas pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, dengan senyum yang sesungguhnya ia rindukan selama dirinya jauh dari Konoha. Dan sekarang, ia telah melihatnya lagi, tepat di depannya.

Tangan Sakura yang semula mengelus luka itu, kini memendarkan cahaya kehijauan. Dengan munculnya cahaya itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan chakra hangat yang menutup luka di pipinya. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sapuan chakra yang sangat menenangkan.

"Untuk apa racun yang kau tanyakan tadi siang, Sasuke?"

Tanpa membuka matanya, ia menjawab. "Tadinya aku berpikir untuk mati saja."

"Kau gila," komentar Sakura.

"Memang. Aku berpikir untuk mati bersamamu."

Sakura tidak dapat menahan semburat merah muda yang membuat pipinya merah. Untung saja pemuda di depannya itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk tidak mati?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Aku kan masih punya satu misi lagi," jawabnya.

"Membubarkan tim-mu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku masih ingin membangun klan-ku. Dan aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu."

* * *

The End

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca.

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
